Sexy
by mysticflare
Summary: My take on what should have happened while the Warblers were performing 'Animal! Klaine AU fluff.


**My take on what should've happened during the Warblers performance of 'Animal'! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or 'Animal' by Neon Trees.**

* * *

><p>"The Warblers have got to do something sexified!" Blaine announced.<p>

"Sexified, huh. I could do that." Kurt murmured, shutting his notebook.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Jeff asked over all the sniggering in the room.

"I suggest that Kurt and Blaine do a duet! Animals!" David smirked.

"Okay." Kurt shrugged, putting his notebook in his messenger bag.

"Okay?" Blaine questioned, raising his eyebrows. "You're okay with this?"

"Why not? We gotta do what we gotta do to win, right?" Kurt smirked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Come on, Warbler. We gotta practise."

* * *

><p>"Alright, tell us if you think our performance is sexy, okay?" Blaine winked, sending two of the girls into squealing heaps.<p>

"Hit it!" Wes called, and the music started.

_Here we go again  
><em> _I kinda wanna be more than friends  
><em> _So take it easy on me  
><em> _I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Blaine sang the first verse, beckoning for Kurt to come forward as the countertenor started the second verse.

_Here we go again  
><em> _We're sick like animals  
><em> _We play pretend  
><em> _You're just a cannibal  
><em> _And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
><em> _No I won't sleep tonight._

Blaine drew in a sharp breath as he stared at his best friend, nearly missing his line. _God, Kurt is _sexy_._ Blaine thought as the girls swooned over the chestnut-haired boy.

_Wo, oh  
><em> _I want some more  
><em> _Wo, oh  
><em> _What are you waitin' for?  
><em> _Take a bite of my heart tonight_.  
><em>Wo, oh<br>_ _I want some more  
><em> _Wo, oh  
><em> _What are you waitin' for?  
><em> _What are you waitin' for?  
><em> _Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Kurt smirked at the faint blush that was rising up Blaine's cheeks and continued his routine, adding in a few tricks he had learnt when he was in the Cheerios. He looked at Blaine and the older boy quickly turned away, but not before Kurt caught the look of lust in his eyes.

_Here we are again_  
><em> I feel the chemicals kickin' in<em>  
><em> It's gettin heavy<em>  
><em> And I wanna run and hide<em>  
><em> I wanna run and hide.<em>

Kurt sang the next part with fervor, adding intensity to the second line.

_I do it every time_  
><em> You're killin' me now<em>

Blaine gulped visibly as Kurt winked at him. _Oh my god._

_And I won't be denied by you_  
><em>The animal inside of you.<em>

Wes and David shared a silent laugh as they observed the interaction between the two boys. Blaine was running after Kurt as the younger boy waltzed flirtatiously through the obstacles.

_Wo, oh_  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Wo, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

_Wo, oh_  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Wo, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>

Kurt dropped to his knees, putting a finger on his lips as Blaine did the same.

_Hush hush the world is quiet_  
><em> Hush hush we both can't fight it<em>  
><em> It's us that made this mess<em>  
><em> Why can't you understand?<em>  
><em> Woah I won't sleep tonight.<em>

Kurt and Blaine danced around the platform, exchanging flirty looks with each other.

_Wo, oh_  
><em> I want some more<em>  
><em> Wo, oh<em>  
><em> What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em> Take a bite of my heart tonight<em>  
><em> Wo, oh<em>  
><em> I want some more<em>  
><em> Wo, oh<em>  
><em> What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em> What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em> What are you waitin'<em>

Blaine held the last note, looking over to his best friend who was doing the dougie flirtatiously with Jeff._ Damnit, Jeff. Kurt's_ mine. he thought furiously as Kurt sang.

_Here we go again_  
><em> Here we go again<em>  
><em> Here we go again<em>  
><em> Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>

He walked over to Kurt and pulled him away from Nick, eyes boring holes into the blond's head.

_Wo, oh_  
><em> I want some more<em>  
><em> Wo, oh<em>  
><em> What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em> What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em> Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>

As Blaine sang the last note, he felt the younger boy slip away from his grip and down the steps, bowing to the squealing girls. Three of the girls were blushing madly, their eyes shifting from Kurt to the floor and back every few seconds. All of the girls passed the countertenor a slip of paper each, eyes shy as Kurt accepted them gracefully.

"Thanks, but I don't play for your team. Sorry." Kurt apologized, watching their hopeful faces crumble into disappointed ones.

"Well, you'll call though, right?" A blond girls asked, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt gave them one of his brilliant smiles and hugged her lightly before returning to Blaine's side.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine murmured under his breath as Kurt led the Warblers out of the room.

"Victory party!" David and Jeff yelled, running down the hallway with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine stayed behind, not wanting to attend another Warbler party.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently when they were alone, smiling slightly.

"How could you be so sexy?" Blaine said, mainly to himself. Kurt smirked and grabbed one of Blaine's hands, hesitating for a moment, but Blaine didn't push him away.

"Me? Oh, no. I wasn't sexy at all. Just being myself, you know." Kurt looked straight down the hallway, waiting for Blaine's response.

"Are you playing with me? No, because of you, that whole performance's sex level has gone up by about a hundred and fifty percent. Where the hell did you learn all that?" Blaine looked at the glasz-eyed boy, expecting some sort of smart comeback.

"I learnt all that when I was doing this." Kurt whispered, his voice dark and husky. Kurt let his lips touch Blaine's, and the two shared a sweet yet lust-filled kiss. Blaine moaned as Kurt let his tongue wander about the older boy's upper lip before sucking his lower lip. Kurt broke the kiss, breathless.

"Who were you doing it with?" Blaine asked breathlessly as he panted, trying to find air.

"Brittany." Blaine raised a confused eyebrow. "Last year. I was pretending to be straight. Complete failure." he added quickly, watching Blaine's face resolve into a much more relieved state.

"Let's get right back to you doing that with me, then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! :D I've wanted to do this for weeks, and maybe one of the reasons I'm stuck on writer's block is 'cos I need to get it off my chest. There you go! Please drop a review if you have the time! :D<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


End file.
